There are several state of the art applications which provide solutions to a) create a visual representation of a configurable product; b) generate a user interface UI based on user selected criteria or pre-determined criteria. Until now no solution has attempted to combine these characteristics and extend them to:
a) dynamically generate and control the entire user interface and it's content and behaviors based on rules evaluation;
b) update the rules and/or user experience in real time using human and/or machine agents and streams of big data being generated every nanosecond by the internet of things.
c) or a combination of both of the above. (a+b).
With current technologies when subject matter experts make changes to rules, they then need to communicate with the IT specialists (e.g. UX/UI designers, front end programmers) and request modifications to the user interface to support their changes.
In the case of various personalization systems including CMS (content management systems) and banner ad serving systems, changes to only an element of the UX is made according to pre-determined criteria.